1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application liquid reservoir (collector) that is suitable when used for liquid applicators such as writing implements or makeup liquid applicators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, writing implements such as a fountain pen is provided with an ink reservoir (collector) which temporarily reserves an ink overflowing from an ink storage tank by use of the flow under the capillary power therein in order to maintain the pressure in the said ink storage tank at a predetermined pressure and thus to prevent the outflow of the ink from a nib.
Conventionally adopted for this kind of collector are a cylinder, which is formed with an inner hole to receive an ink relay object therein and a collector that has a plurality of projecting fins (circular boards) provided at a periphery of said cylinder to define ink-reserving slots therebetween.
In such prior art collector, the whole structure is usually formed of synthetic resin and manufactured as an integrally formed product using a injection mold.
By the way, in this kind of collector, the width of the ink-reserving slots is determined on the basis of the head value (from an air displacement hole) of the ink, a surface tension of the ink, and a contact angle with the ink, etc.
Therefore, it is preferable to set the ink-reserving slots as narrow as possible in order to allow the collector to have a sufficient capillary power suitable for such a setting value, in other words, to improve the delivery response of the ink at the time of the pressure rise in the ink tank.
In the prior art collector, when the width of the ink-reserving slots is set at an excessively small size (0.2mm or less), the rigidity (durability) of the mold can fall to such an extent that it is unable to produce articles of excellent quality.
Furthermore, it has been found that if the width of the ink-reserving slots is set at the size of 0.2 mm or less, the production of stable collectors becomes difficult.
Therefore, it can be considered to set the depth of the ink-reserving slots (the radius of the fins) at a small size such that the required rigidity of the mold from being lost. In this case, however, the capacity of the ink-reserving slots becomes too small to such an extent that it is unable to hold a sufficient quantity of ink inside the ink-reserving slots.
For the reasons mentioned above, it has so far been requested to produce the collector which is capable of not only assuring the sufficient capillary power, but also making the depth of the application liquid (ink) reserving slots set at a sufficient size while inhibiting the fall of the rigidity of the mold.
The present invention is made to meet the requirements described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collector which will improve the delivery response of the application liquid to be admitted to the application reserving slots by an extremely simple construction which sets part of the depth of the application liquid reserving slots at a small size and produce articles of excellent quality and furthermore hold a sufficient quantity of the application liquid inside the application reserving slots.
An application reservoir (collector) that is made to achieve the object mentioned above is the application liquid reservoir, which reserves the application liquid in the vicinity of an application liquid guide that is interposed between an application liquid cartridge and an applicator member. Said application liquid reservoir comprises a cylinder formed with an inner hole to receive an ink guide and fins extending from said cylinder. By offering said fins of the application liquid reservoir in the form of a plurality of fins that stand parallel to each other and perpendicular to an axial direction of the inner hole at predetermined intervals, the annular application liquid reserving slots are defined between the respective two adjacent fins as mentioned above and said application liquid reserving slots are set to be narrower in part.
Because of the constitution described above, said application liquid reserving slots can be made to be narrower in part while the application liquid reserving slots can also be made deeper.
Therefore, it is able to inhibit the fall of the required rigidity of the mold from being lost and to increase the inner capacity of the application liquid reserving slots, thus enabling to produce articles of excellent quality, to hold a sufficient quantity of application liquid within the application reserving slots and to improve the delivery response of the application liquid.
In this connection, the application liquid referred to herein means not only the application liquid such as makeup liquid but also inks used for writing implements or printing apparatuses.
Here, it is desirable that the application liquid reservoir is composed of two reservoir elements, each element having the form of one half of an application liquid reservoir divided along a cross section containing the axis line of the inner hole.
By offering the application liquid reservoir composed of two reservoir elements in the form described above, the respective reservoir elements can be molded separately before the application liquid reservoir is made up by assembling these two halves together.
Furthermore, it is desirable to form notches in the respective fins of the application reservoir to define application liquid introduction slots, which introduce the application liquid into the application reserving slots.
In the manner stated above, the application liquid is introduced into the application liquid reserving slots by way of the application liquid introduction slots in the respective fins.
Furthermore, it is desirable to make protruding sections on both sides of the openings at the margins of the application liquid introduction slots such that the application liquid reserving slots become narrower in part.
Furthermore, it is desirable to form protruding sections such that the application liquid introduction slots are narrower in part.
Thus constructed, a greater capillary power is realized in the vicinity of the protruding sections formed within the application liquid introduction slots to such an extent that the delivery of the application liquid from the application liquid introduction slots to the application liquid reserving slots is smoothly performed.
Furthermore, it is desirable that the cylinder of the application liquid reservoir is formed with application liquid flow in/out ports communicating with the inner hole and the application liquid reserving slots.
In the manner as stated above, the application liquid is introduced from the application liquid guide into the application liquid reserving slots by way of the application liquid flow in/out ports.
Furthermore, it is desirable that the protruding sections are formed in the respective fins such that the application liquid flow in/out ports are blocked in part while said application liquid reserving slots become narrower in part.
Thus constructed, a larger capillary power is realized in the vicinity of the protruding sections in the application liquid flow in/ out ports to such an extent that the delivery of the application liquid from the application liquid flow in/ out ports to the application liquid reserving slots is smoothly performed.